Pixl
The Pixls are a species that help Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser in . Serving as a replacement for the partners system in previous Paper Mario games, the Pixls help the heroes by granting them special abilities, such as picking up items or setting off explosions. With the exception of Tippi and Tipton, the player can only have one Pixl in play at a time. History ''Super Paper Mario'' 3000 years before the events of the game, a powerful magician among the Ancients created the first 12 Pixls, doing so by transferring a spirit into a vessel that was created for a specific purpose. It is theorized that these spirits were taken from people after they had passed, which is supported by how Merlon was able to contain Tippi's human soul in a Pixl form. Following the magician's death, his apprentices learned how to make many more Pixls, and the Ancients became quite reliant on them. With their new helpers, the tribe prospered like never before. However, 1000 years later, a large Pixl that named herself the Pixl Queen appeared. Most Pixls, as mentioned, were contained spirits inside vessels, though the Pixl Queen was said to be a demonic spirit within a Pixl body. While her exact intentions were unknown, one theory is that she was horrified by how the Pixls were used by the Ancients, and the Pixl Queen used her powers to make them rebel against their masters. Since they lost the Pixls they were so dependent on, the Ancients were unable to rebuild and rule their empire, and the Pixl Queen easily enslaved them. In the midst of the ruin, descendants of the magician's apprentices and remnants of the 12 original Pixls joined forces to defeat wave after wave of Pixl minions. They used Catch Cards to capture and heal the Pixls, as well as free their fellow Ancients. In the end, only one of them managed to make it to the Pixl Queen's castle, though she bombarded him with horrific illusions. However, one Pixl that stood by the warrior's side had the ability to see the truth, and together they killed the Pixl Queen at the cost of the Pixl's life. After her defeat, it was revealed that the Pixl Queen was really the daughter of the magician, whose soul was made into the first Pixl ever created, predating the Original 12, with knowledge taken from the Dark Prognosticus. The survivor of the battle against the Pixl Queen took the Dark Prognosticus and disappeared, and would later found the Tribe of Darkness. This tribe would be known as the thieves of the Dark Prognosticus, using it for their own selfish deeds, when in reality they were protecting it from being used for evil purposes (which in the end would turn out to be misguided when Count Bleck stole it). Despite securing the Dark Prognosticus, the Tribe of Darkness grew wary of Pixls, and outlawed their creation. The Ancients and their Pixls would later disappear, for their technology was lost after being enslaved by the Pixl Queen. Only the remaining 11 of the Original 12 Pixls were believed to still be in existence, scattered among the various dimensions. These Pixls would go on to join Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser on their adventure to stop Count Bleck from destroying all worlds. It is these Pixls would be joined by a twelfth, newly-created Pixl named Tippi, who would be replaced by her robotic duplicate Tiptron. Notable Pixls Each Pixl's name and appearance is a nod to their ability in Super Paper Mario. Appearances Trivia *Kersti and Huey are theorized to be Pixls as well (alebit rendered with a different artstyle), due to their simplistic designs, small, oval eyes, tendencies to float, and the unique abilities they grant and purposes they serve. Kersti specifically is referred to as a "sticker fairy", similar to the original and Japanese designation of "Fairen" for other Pixls. *The beta ladder Pixl is thought to have allowed its user to Flip, an ability bestowed directly onto Mario in ''Super Paper Mario'''s final version. It is also possible that it was an early form of Carrie, due to the shared box-like design and whistle-like wing shape and placement. Category:Species Category:Mario Characters Category:Characters Category:Paper Mario Series Partners (canon) Category:Pixls